


Merry Chris(tmas)

by ink_days



Series: Крис и все-все [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_days/pseuds/ink_days
Summary: Пять раз, когда люди делали неправильные выводы про личную жизнь и ориентацию Виктора, и один раз когда правильные. Или рождественская история о том, что чудеса иногда все-таки случаются, а разговоры могут оказаться лучше любых вещественных подарков.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Крис и все-все [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001565
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: я верила, что пишу рождественский флафф, но мне говорят, что это стекло. Хрум-хрум, приятного аппетита.  
> И я позволила себе парочку вольностей относительно Рождества в Швейцарии, а также дат проведения чемпионатов России по фигурному катанию в упомянутые в тексте годы.  
> Этого текста бы не было без Иры, которую впору ставить в соавторы и без Майи которая самоотверженно слушала меня и готова была прийти на помощь в любое время когда бы я не написала. И, отдельное спасибо Мари, которая также пала жертвой моего энтузиазма.

***  
Первым кольцо заметил, конечно же, Крис. Кто же ещё, как не он? Всегда чересчур внимательный к деталям. Чересчур - для сногсшибательно сексуального двадцатипятилетнего парня, занятого в основном собственной персоной, тем, как сидит его костюм, и стремлением к победам.  
Вернее даже не этим стремлением, о нет. Будто смирившись, что на совместных соревнованиях ему уготовано всего лишь место на пьедестале. Разве иначе смог бы Крис настолько наслаждаться своим катанием? А он наслаждался: каждым выходом на лед, неважно, тренировка это или прокат перед десятками, сотнями, тысячами зрителей и каждым днем своей жизни в целом.  
И в этом кафе он наслаждался происходящим тоже. Слегка нахмурился, когда Виктор подтвердил слова Пхичита, но тут же улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало. Это отличный повод радоваться, не правда ли? Виктор Никифоров, человек, которого Крис уже много лет называет другом, нашел того самого, с кем готов связать свою жизнь и другие романтические слова.  
Возможно, лишь после того, как “тот самый” докажет, что достоин, и выиграет золото Финала Гран при.  
Хорошо еще, не сравнится числом этих золотых наград с Виктором. Вот у Криса на стене висит парочка, но дело на самом деле ведь не в медалях. Виктору же не нравились парни никогда. Иначе все давно было бы совсем по другому.

***  
В общем и целом, в этом сезоне не происходило ничего необычного. Обычная спонтанность короля спонтанностей, повелителя сердец зрителей, бесподобного Виктора Никифорова  
Захотел и буквально с верхней ступени пьедестала Чемпионата Мира, не разобрав чемоданы, отправился на другую сторону планеты - тренировать.  
И добился в этом успеха. А в чем он успеха не добивался? Из того, что ставил в своих целях. Невозможный, невероятный, и совершенно невыносимый в своем великолепии.  
Неясно, что думает о навыках Виктора Никифорова, как тренера, самый заинтересованный человек - его ученик, возможности спросить об этом лично Крису так и не представилось, а в переписке Юри всегда отделывается общими фразами, а то и смайликами: даже давнее знакомство не заставит Юри ответить в сообщении на сложную тему, да и сам Крис не настаивал, раз или два полушутливо спросил, не замучил ли Виктор своего ученика, и не пора ли лететь на помощь, и вполне удовлетворился ответом, что Юри в порядке, и очень благодарен за беспокойство.  
Но результаты в серии Гран При говорили сами за себя. Виктор оказался и здесь достаточно талантлив, чтобы раскрыть устрицу.  
О нет, Крис не цитировал Шекспира - тот остался где-то в школе, да в бесконечных версиях Ромео и Джульетты под которую откатал программу буквально каждый фигурист , а если еще нет, то в следующем сезоне - обязательно будет. Крис не цитировал Шекспира, Крис просто восхищался.  
Катание Юри, когда тот не “разваливался” и не начинал буквально вязнуть во льду, перенервничав, Крису нравилось уже не один сезон. В отличии от Виктора, даже спортсменов из одной с ним разминки замечающего не всегда - о прямых конкурентах все равно расскажут тренеры, а остальные пусть сначала себя проявят. Крис же с удовольствием следил за успехами многих фигуристов, не только мужчин одиночников, а уж когда они были такими симпатичными и музыкальными, то обязательно. И Юри Крис запомнил с первой совместной “бэшки” - неуклюжий в строгом классическом костюме на жеребьевке, удивительно музыкальный на тренировках, гармонично смотрящийся под любую музыку, и абсолютно зажатый в прокате. Неплохо откатав короткую программу и попав в одну с Крисом разминку, в произвольной он “сдвоил” все прыжки, споткнулся на хореодорожке и запорол финальное вращение.  
О да, сейчас Крис видел, насколько Юри преобразился и на льду, и в поведении вне катка. И восхищался. В первую очередь конечно тем, кто смог совершить это чудо.

***  
\- Ты все продумал.  
\- Даже не сомневайся. Так значит, я получу свой подарок?  
\- Сначала, нам с тобой придется убить Юрио.  
\- Боюсь, месье Фельцман этого тебе не простит. И к тому же, я не готов забрать себе его кошку. Как она, кстати? Не катается верхом на Маккачине?  
\- Наглая, как сам ее хозяин.  
\- А он как?  
\- Готов к новым подвигам. Не отдаст мне победу на Чемпионате России даже в честь моего дня рождения и вашего Рождества.  
\- Жестокий ребенок, - Крис рассмеялся, - я вынужден попрощаться - доехал, дела не ждут.  
\- Хорошего вечера. Передавай привет Бао.  
\- Обязательно, - Крис сбросил звонок, не продолжая обмен любезностями и передачу приветов - кошке, собаке, детям, родителям - давно знал, насколько болтовня с Виктором - затягивающий до бесконечности процесс.

***  
Самый “приятный” подарок к приближающемуся Рождеству: утопленный в фонтане торгового центра телефон. Ну, он же приехал сюда за подарками? Придется и себе купить.  
В салоне не оказалось такой же модели, пообещали привезти со склада завтра и прямо домой. Проблемы в том, чтобы остаться на сутки без связи Крис не видел, и заказал доставку домой к родителям, куда завтра собирался сам. Только одолжил у продавца-консультанта телефон, чтобы предупредить обо всем отца. Девушка явно его узнала, но, сохраняя профессионализм, не просила селфи или автографы, зато оказалась совсем не против оказать небольшую услугу. Прощался с ней Крис своей самой обворожительной улыбкой.

Вечер без гудящего уведомлениями телефона был… необычным. Крис не считал себя зависимым от гаджетов, спокойно оставлял телефон у бортика на время тренировок, а на крупных соревнованиях вообще отключал и отдавал Карпичеку. Но, оказалось, он и не замечал, насколько соцсети и месседжеры стали привычной частью его досуга. Легко не вспоминать про инстаграмм, когда сосредоточен на деле, но вот в свободный вечер, когда подарки уже упакованы, чемоданы разобраны, посудомоечная машина загружена и осталось только налить ванну с ароматной пеной и чем-то себя занять, кроме собственных мыслей, это сложнее. В голове крутилось слишком много всего, с чем сегодня и сейчас разбираться Крис просто не хотел. Разобраться с мыслями и чувствами придется, конечно придется, и совсем скоро - до возвращения к подготовке к Чемпионату Европы. Но завтра - сочельник, и сегодня не время для сложных чувств и мыслей. Поэтому, Крис нашел на полке какой-то детектив, который ему дарили давным давно, и для которого раньше не находилось времени. А сегодня загадочные убийства с особой жестокостью показались ему самой подходящей компанией для ленивого времяпрепровождения с кошкой под боком.

***  
В родительском доме, все привычно, знакомо, но, на самом деле, давно уже не “у себя”, а “у них”. Становилось ли Крису от этого грустно? Не слишком: любят, ждут, всегда рады, держат на полке с фарфоровым сервизом его любимую кружку с фото кота - давно подарил кто-то из фанаток, и в доме родителей она осела почти случайно, но очень прочно. И лакомства для Бао тоже держат, и ее саму всегда готовы приютить - с собой на сборы и соревнования Крису брать с собой питомца удобно не всегда.  
И все же изменения, пусть незаметные, копились и вызывали щемящее чувство внутри. Пусть это всего лишь новая блестящая хромом кофемашина, вытеснившая старую джезву на дальнюю полку - мама полюбила эспрессо, да и возиться, как она сказала, больше не хочет. Или то, как много цветов стало в квартире - на каждом шагу - с ними маме возиться не лень совсем. А некоторые изменения становились заметны с порога, вернее за ним, когда ключ Криса просто не подошел к замку на входной двери, и что да ему говорили, о проблемах с замком, но закрутился и забыл. И теперь он ждал, пока откроют и размышлял о вечном.

***  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - не этими словами Крис планировал начинать Сочельник. И к неожиданным гостям в родительском доме он был не готов. Абсолютно не готов. Даже к таким. Особенно к таким.  
Он застыл, растерянно кусая губы. На мгновение захотелось позвать маму, и, как в детстве, обиженно, спросить, почему Виктор открывает дверь их дом. Ну, то есть, на самом деле, Виктор в доме его родителей на Рождество - вещь слишком традиционная, чтобы считаться странной. Виктор проводил с Крисом и его семьей зимние праздники последние лет… семь? Точную цифру Крис назвать затруднялся, а вот мама точно помнит, если ее спросить.  
\- Я прилетел на Рождество, - Виктор с улыбкой отошел от двери, давая Крису пройти - переноска с кошкой и пакеты с подарками к Рождеству и сувенирами из поездок оказались очень объемными, к тому же хрупкими, и требовали свободного места и бережного обращения.  
Наконец Крис поставил свою драгоценную ношу на пол. Переноска отозвалась громким мявом.  
\- Юри тоже тут? - и все-таки позвал. - Мам!  
\- Она разговаривает по телефону. Юри? Юри в Японии. Я же писал тебе? Или нет?  
Виктор продолжал улыбаться, широко и солнечно. У Криса от этой улыбки свело зубы.  
\- А ты почему не с ним?  
Улыбка Виктора лишь на мгновение потускнела, но засияла вновь.  
\- Ну, потому что я тут, а не там! А ты почему застыл как неродной? Раздевайся, давай я Бао выпущу. Я соскучился.  
\- Интересно, по кому из нас? - не удержался и спросил Крис.  
Виктор рассмеялся, восприняв вопрос шутливо-риторическим, а вот Крис в этом уверен не был.  
Когда Крис наконец снял пальто, поставил пакеты с подарками около елки и выпустил Бао, стало как-то не до разговоров и выяснения отношений - им с Виктором, по-хорошему, и нечего выяснять.  
Мама прервала звонок - спасибо не позвала здороваться с кем-то из тетушек через камеру, и начались объятия, приветствия, расспросы: как добрался, о планах на праздники, и всяком таком же, важном, но не существенном.  
Планов на ближайшие три дня у Криса не было. Вернее, он всего-лишь намеревался встретить Рождество с родителями, выспаться, может быть сходить в кино.  
Мама вернулась к готовке, но с кухни их с Виктором не прогнала, лишь уверила, что никакая помощь ей не требуется, а им стоит отдохнуть. Не то чтобы Крис чувствовал себя уставшим, но спорить с мамой на ее кухне?! Только папа на это способен! А раз тот пока занят, остается просто подчиниться.  
Обмен последними новостями и неспешная болтовня: Крис услышал, что новый телефон для него привезли с самого утра и наконец узнал, откуда в их доме сегодня так неожиданно появился Виктор.  
Как оказалось, это появление внезапно для одного Криса.  
\- Я до последнего не знал, успею ли освободиться. Но как я мог не приехать к вам на Рождество? - Виктор кинул улыбку сторону мадам Джакометти, и продолжил уже в сторону Криса. - Я тебе звонил, спросить, сможешь ли ты меня встретить, и очень переполошился, когда ты не ответил ни на звонки, ни на сообщения!  
Надутые губы и укоризненный взгляд. Виктор просто приехал, как приезжал на Рождество в прошлом году, и в позапрошлом, и раньше. И у него и мысли не возникало, что Крис может его не ждать.  
А Крису и в голову не пришло, что в этом году Виктор может приехать. И не спрашивал он об этом, как о чем-то очевидном.  
Весьма забавное не-до-по-ни-ма-ние.  
Ну да, встречаясь с самыми разными девушками, Виктор спокойно менял их нежные объятия на киш лорен от мамы Криса и Рождество в их доме. Но разве в этот раз не всё по другому?  
Кольца и прилюдные обещания, казались Крису чем-то серьезным. Неужели, только ему?  
О прекращении сотрудничества Юри с Виктором, как с тренером, ходили слухи, когда Виктор объявил о возвращении, но Крис закрутился: после Финала Гран При его ждало несколько предрождественских шоу, и при последнем разговоре он задал Виктору вопросы про Чемпионат России и про Юру, а вот про его тренерскую деятельность и про его подопечного не спросил ничего.  
И на национальные первенства Виктор и Юри разъехались отдельно друг от друга. Да и невозможно было по-другому: год за годом чемпионаты России и Японии проводились в одни и те же даты. Как кошмар фанатов и тренеров, вынужденных разрываться на два континента и делать выбор.  
И стоило бы спросить, все ли у них в порядке, но не сейчас, не при маме, этот вопрос все-таки очень личный. Крис уткнулся в стакан сока и продолжил слушать, о том, как Виктор дозвонился до его мамы, выяснил, что живы и здоровы все, кроме телефона, и что нет смысла утром ехать в квартиру к Крису, если к обеду тот будет здесь. Все понятно и логично. Только отчего-то настроение Криса от “предвкушаю приятный вечер”, скатилось к отметке “совсем не праздничное”. И логичного объяснения этому у него не было.  
Они с Виктором непривычно мало виделись в этом году, а общались еще меньше: Виктор пропустил и все летние шоу, и традиционную поездку с Крисом и общими друзьями куда-нибудь к морю. К тому же, возникшая разница в часовых поясах лишила их еженедельных вечерних разговоров по скайпу - созваниваться они стали очень и очень редко. Переписывались, конечно, перебрасывались фото Бао и Маккачина, перекидывали друг другу мемы, комментировали чужие посты и истории в инстаграмм. И Крису казалось, что они несколько отдалились друг от друга. И разве не должен он в таком случае приезду Виктора радоваться? И ответа на этот вопрос у Криса тоже не было.  
Когда приехал отец и привез кузин Криса - Лорин и Еву, приветствия и объятия пошли по второму кругу. Крис наконец отдал родителям и сестрам привезенные сувениры и сладости и, добравшись до нового телефона, выпал на пару часов из реальности, настраивая его и отвечая на все пришедшие сообщения.  
Хотел ли Крис Виктора себе в бойфренды? Вряд ли. Слишком они похожи, чтобы считать это хорошей идеей. Влюблен ли Крис в Виктора? О подобном он даже и не думал со своих шестнадцати. Быть влюбленным в Виктора Никифорова - совершенно бессмысленное и бесперспективное занятие, Крис понял это, едва перейдя из юниоров во взрослые. А вот очарован Виктором, что называется, по уши, он был именно тогда. Только те розовые очки, через которые он смотрел на него , очень быстро оказались заброшенными на полку - после одного банкета и веселой прогулки по городу, на первом совместном для них Чемпионате Европы.  
О да, тогда Крис был полностью очарован, но гораздо более забавным оказалось не смотреть на Виктора большими влажными глазами, а участвовать во всех его авантюрах и втягивать его в свои в ответ.

_  
***  
Началось все с традиционного фото с чемпионом.  
На банкетах всегда много фотографируются - для прессы и для собственных архивов. Ну, а чем еще заниматься на официальной части банкета? под прицелами камер и под присмотром тренеров? Поэтому, фигуристы позируют и фотографируются - с сокомандниками, друзьями, соперниками, кумирами. С появлением инстаграмма традиция приобрела характер эпидемии, и Крис даже назвал банкет последнего чемпионата мира персональным Meet & Greet Виктора Никифорова - столько было с ним сделано фото.  
И в свой первый взрослый Чемпионат Европы, Крис тоже не удержался. Кажется, его подначил кто-то из девчонок-парниц, сейчас бы он и не вспомнил, кто это был. Подошел, дождался пока девчонки сделают фото, хотел уже вежливо сказать спасибо, но заметил, что из кармана пиджака у Виктора торчит ручка с шляпкой в виде мышиной головы и не смог сдержать смеха. Виктор похлопал глазами и сказал что-то вроде “держу для автографов”. Откуда взялась именно такая ручка, он так и не признался, возможно и сам не смог вспомнить. Пьяный от собственной победы или выпитого шампанского, он шало улыбался, приобнял смеющегося Криса и о чем-то спросил. Вроде бы о впечатленияx от прошлого взрослого турнира.  
Турнир был не первым, хотя, возможно, Виктор со свойственным его возрасту и статусу юной звезды спорта, максимализмом, считал достойными внимания лишь чемпионаты Европы и мира - в Финал Гран При Крис в тот год не отобрался.  
Как необременительный разговор ни о чем привел к тому, что они проснулись на одной кровати, в номере Криса - история достойная мемуаров. Хотя бы потому, что ни родители, не тренер не верили, когда Крис рассказывал, как он до жизни такой докатился.  
Будь дело на пару лет позже, Крис и рассказывать не стал бы, а лишь отшутился бы - “Повезло”. Этот анекдот рассказал ему тоже Виктор несколько месяцев, а то и лет спустя. В тот вечер они обошлись без неприличных анекдотов.  
Вот они стоят в банкетном зале, вот к Виктору подxодит кто-то и отвлекает его разговором… Крис вежливо отходит, чтобы не мешать, идет в сторону, откуда слышится французская речь - надеется встретить там знакомых.  
Несколько минут спустя он уже на улице. Его куртка у Виктора в руках, и они бегут прочь от здания, в январский вечер.  
\- Нам нужна парикмахерская, - на бегу сообщает Виктор.  
Крис настолько удивился, что даже остановился.  
\- Какая парикмахерская?  
\- Да любая! - Виктор рассмеялся и тоже остановился. Напоказ подергал себя за длинную прядь. - Обрезать вот это.  
Крис вытаращил глаза:  
\- Может быть не стоит? Твои волосы..!  
\- Отрежу и подарю тебе, раз они тебе нравятся.  
Крис поморщился. Его все-таки приняли за восторженного фаната, а не коллегу-фигуриста.  
\- Я о том, что тебе идет прическа, - и, не давая себя перебить, - в любом случае, сейчас все закрыто.  
\- Но еще же не поздно, - не понял его Виктор.  
Кто поверит, что Виктор Никифоров обиженно надул губы?  
\- Воскресенье же, - Крис пожал плечами - мол, чего ты хочешь?  
Не то чтобы он жалел, что позволил Виктору себя утащить на улицу, но это вышло весьма бессмысленно. Ну, зато проветрились, это тоже неплохо. И когда они вернутся, официальная часть должна уже закончиться.  
Крис развернулся и пошел обратно. Убежали они конечно не очень далеко, но, если идти не спеша…  
\- Стой, ты куда? - окликнул его Виктор.  
Крис неопределенно махнул рукой:  
\- На банкет! Пойдем, тут не жарко.  
\- Ой, у меня же твоя куртка. Возьми, пока не простыл!  
Виктор догнал Криса и аккуратно накинул куртку ему на плечи.  
\- Ну не может же не работать вообще никто? В центре должны быть круглосуточные салоны.  
\- Что? Нет!  
\- А ещё говорят, что Россия - отсталая страна.  
\- У вас люди не любят отдыхать и проводить время со своей семьей?  
\- У нас люди любят получать нужные им услуги в любое время дня и ночи.  
\- Ты говоришь о стрижке так, будто это что-то сверхважное. Подстрижешься завтра.  
\- Завтра мы вылетаем в Москву в семь утра. Не думаю, что салоны, которые закрыты всего лишь в восемь вечера, в шесть утра уже откроются.  
\- Значит у себя в России. Ты же говоришь, что у вас в Москве все открыто до самой ночи.  
Виктор вел себя капризно. О таком Крис, восхищаясь его катанием и победами, даже подумать не мог. Полчаса общения и светлый образ в голове пошел трещинами.  
\- А давай ты меня подстрижешь?  
\- Вот, приспичило тебе!  
\- Я Гошке проспорил!  
\- Кому? - не понял имя Крис.  
\- Георгий Попович. Катает тоже за Россию. Я сказал, что если он попадет на пьедестал, я обрежу волосы. Не думал, что он действительно получит медаль!  
\- Но почему именно волосы?  
\- Ну, мы с ним спорили о костюмах. И зашла речь о мужественных образах. Я на его взгляд недостаточно брутален. Нужно будет поставить роковую показательную программу, когда подстригусь. Ну знаешь, кожаная куртка в заклепках, нетленка AC/DC… На “мире” увидишь.  
Крис не был уверен, что после шестого места на чемпионате Европы его отправят на чемпионат мира, но трансляцию он посмотреть сможет всегда.  
\- Но причем тут волосы? У рок-музыкантов длинные волосы через одного.  
\- Да не помню уже! Но я ему пообещал. Я же не могу просто сказать, что забыл! И кстати, я живу не в Москве, а в Санкт-Петербурге. Кажется, мы идем не туда, - добавил он без перехода.  
Конечно же, Крис свернул не туда. Или не свернул туда, куда нужно, не важно. Они уже должны были дойти до гостиницы, но ее даже не было видно. Крис огляделся по сторонам, но не нашел никаких знакомых ориентиров. Они заблудились? И вокруг никого, чтобы спросить дорогу._

_Крис выругался себе под нос по французски. И получил в ответ от Виктора:  
\- Не переживай, сейчас разберемся где мы. Может и парикмахерскую по пути встретим?  
\- Я же говорю - ничего не работает.  
\- Ну может же мне просто повезти? И когда я еще по Лиону погуляю, без толпы вокруг.  
Крис конечно не обратил на слова про “погуляю” никакого внимания, но полчаса спустя, когда они все дальше отдалялись от ярко освещенных центральных улиц, по каким-то переулкам вспомнил эти слова.  
\- Мы идем не к гостинице.  
\- Мы гуляем! - радостной улыбкой Виктора можно было осветить всю эту узкую улицу.  
Крис выругался еще раз.  
\- Тебе не нравится моя компания? - тоном “разве ты не мой фанат” спросил Виктор.  
\- Романтическая прогулка по вечернему французскому городу, с самим Виктором Никифоровым! О, я просто счастлив! - съязвил Крис в ответ.  
Виктор рассмеялся.  
\- А ты начинаешь мне нравиться!  
\- Только начинаю? Как же быть, мое сердце разбито, мой мир разрушен! Я не нравлюсь Виктору Никифорову!  
Крис уже откровенно стебался. А что еще ему оставалось делать? Каким-то образом они так никого и не встретили. И не вернулись к гостинице. Развернуться и пойти одному тоже было хорошей идеей - он просто не знал, куда идти.  
\- С таким чувством юмора и такой внешностью у тебя есть все шансы на то, что я передумаю!  
Так они блуждали еще полчаса, и Крис даже начал получать от прогулки определенное удовольствие: вечерний город, свежий воздух, Виктор и его шутки, все это было действительно интереснее, чем банкет.  
\- Надеюсь, ты приедешь на этап Гран При в Россию, и мы погуляем уже у нас.  
\- В Швейцарии этапы Гран При не проводятся, поэтому не могу ответить тебе подобным приглашением.  
\- Так ты не из Франции?  
\- Так ты не запоминаешь тех, кто с тобой катается?  
\- Обещаю, что тебя я запомню!  
Перешучиваясь и споря, они, весьма неожиданно для Криса вернулись обратно к гостинице.  
\- То есть, ты не заблудился?  
\- Ну, согласись, вышло весьма забавно.  
\- Ты знаешь этот город.  
\- Неа. Просто… Считай это шестым чувством - я не способен заблудиться, и всегда могу найти дорогу. Но погулять с тобой оказалось весьма забавно. Вернемся на банкет или ты пойдешь к себе?  
Крис посмотрел на часы: гуляли они не немногим больше часа.  
\- Наверное, еще не поздно вернуться?  
\- Заглянем и посмотрим, кто там остался…_

_***  
Сколько раз за последующие годы они выходили лохматые и заспанные из одного номера, к бешенству тренеров и радости случайных зрителей? Примерно по числу совместных соревнований и шоу в межсезонье плюс проведенные вместе отпуска.  
На третий год даже охочей до скандалов желтой прессе надоело об этом писать - из разряда повода для громкого заголовка всё очень быстро перешло в рутинное дело. Они же не пишут, кто приходил на тренировку? Ну и пара вопросов в лоб и смех в интервью также не способствовали развитию темы: “Ночевали в одном номере? Вы не поверите, но фигуристов почему-то постоянно селят по два человека в номер! Мальчиков с мальчиками, девочек с девочками, а так хотелось бы, чтобы наоборот!”  
Правда, Крис первый раз, когда российские журналисты спросили его про близкие отношения с самим Виктором Никифоровым, смутился. Не такого вопроса он ожидал на пресс-конференции первого выигранного по взрослым Челленджера. Виктора на этих соревнованиях не было, но, очевидно, мыслей журналистов он не покидал. Крис поправил воротник рубашки, отпил воды:  
\- О, я не могу назвать наши отношения очень близкими: я живу в Швейцарии, он в России. Это же не очень близко? Я плохо знаю географию, но кажется в Россию на самолете из Швейцарии лететь больше четырех часов? Так что нет, мы не очень близки друг с другом. Виктор очень доброжелательный человек, и мы замечательно общаемся на совместных соревнованиях. Я восхищаюсь его талантом и всегда получаю удовольствие, выходя с ним на один лед.  
Интервью это Виктор потом ему прислал вместе с переводом и одним комментарием: “Действительно?”. Но на письмо, в отличии от вопросов журналистов, можно было не отвечать._

_***  
Флирт на грани фола, как главный принцип их общения все следующие годы. Крис называл Виктора в числе кумиров-фигуристов, оказавших на него наибольшее влияние, но больше, чем на катание, Виктор повлиял на него самого._

_***  
\- Ты - что? - Крис поперхнулся кофе.  
\- Познакомь меня со своим другом.  
\- Но мам…  
\- Да, хороший мой?  
\- Зачем тебе это? Ты же не его фанатка.  
\- Я твоя фанатка, как мне может нравиться кто-то еще из фигуристов? И все-таки, мне бы хотелось пообщаться с Виктором. Ты очень много о нем говоришь, и, хотя я действительно верю, что вы только друзья и все те статьи, которые мне так любезно присылают, совершенная ложь, все-таки ты всегда знакомил меня со своими близкими, - она подчеркнула голосом это слово, - друзьями и хотелось бы, чтобы так оставалось и впредь.  
\- Ты меня проверяешь? - Крис нахмурился.  
Отношения с мамой у него были замечательные, но были темы, которые с ней обсуждать не очень хотелось. Как объяснить ей то, что не можешь объяснить себе?  
Ему очень хотелось знать, кто присылает ей все эти ссылки. Ну, то есть, вряд ли она сама находит статьи на разных языках. Если не сидит на фанатских форумах, конечно. О подобном было лучше не думать: Крис знал, что не все, что о нем пишут в интернете, впрочем, как и в бумажной прессе, можно отнести к доброжелательному, и ему не хотелось, чтобы мама видела весь это негатив. Хотя, она уже увидела - статьи о нем и Викторе: домыслы, сенсации, расследования. Они с Виктором пересекались на стартах раза четыре за сезон, и не сказать чтобы творили что-то экстраординарное. Но умудрились привлечь к себе самое пристальное внимание. Магия Виктора Никифорова или магия прессы?  
\- Мне интересно знать, с кем ты общаешься.  
Мама просто мастер корректных формулировок.  
Вернее, мама абсолютно права - они всего лишь общаются, к тому же не очень часто, больше при встречах, не стремясь поддерживать какой-либо контакт в свободное от соревнований время. Но прессе, с того самого банкета на чемпионате Европы, когда сначала исчезли куда-то на несколько часов и, вернувшись, со смехом ответили, что ходили стричься, а потом снова ушли вместе и попали на чье-то фото тоже вместе, утром, у дверей номера Виктора, на это было плевать.  
Да, Они тогда действительно провели ночь вместе, как и писали. Вернее, в одном номере. Потому что во время этой веселой прогулки и не менее веселого банкета Крис потерял ключ. Попросить на стойке запасной он не догадался, и уже начал паниковать, что придется будить тренера, но Виктор вдруг вспомнил, что его сосед Александр был среди тех, кто уехал не дожидаясь не то что банкета, но и даже Гала-представления, а значит, в его номере есть абсолютно свободная кровать. А с тренером можно поговорить и утром. Утром, правда, взбешенных тренеров оказалось в два раза больше: Виктор проспал, и будить его пришел лично Яков. А Карпичек разыскивал пропавшего Криса.  
Фото вышло чудесное - Крис, когда пережил волну паники от происходящего, даже сохранил его для личного архива: лохматый и хмурый Виктор, как воплощение “настоящего лица” фигурного катания, очень смущенный сам Крис - “меня вообще тут нет, вам просто показалось”, и Яков - сама суровость и неодобрение.  
Статья, в которой появилась эта фотография, называлась ”Тайна чемпиона”, и в ней журналисты, не ведая стыда размышляли, чего же еще, кроме того, что по утрам он выглядит не идеально, фанаты не знают о Викторе Никифорове? Может быть того, что вместе с ним ночуют хорошенькие мальчики? Крис, которого назвали всего лишь хорошеньким хотел бы оскорбиться. И сделал бы это, не будь он от статьи в абсолютном ужасе - он не был готов, что на весь мир будут обсуждать не его катание, и даже не его внешность, а его личную жизнь. Гипотетическую личную жизнь. Совершенно невозможную._

_***  
\- Крис-кис, ты уверен, что это необходимо?  
\- Я - нет, но моя мама - да. Ты не бойся, это не больно. Всего лишь час моего позора и твоего допроса с пристрастием.  
\- Твоя мама сильно на меня злится?  
Крис недоуменно нахмурился:  
\- На тебя? За что? Ты сам эти статьи писал? Или интервью давал на “компрометирующие темы”?  
\- Еще бы я им давал…  
\- Мне не нравятся ваши журналисты.  
\- Я подумаю, что можно сделать.  
\- Напомнить им про мой возраст?  
\- Боюсь, это добавит ситуации пикантности, а статьям - кричащих заголовков. Я посоветуюсь с Лилией... Мы должны зайти за цветами.  
\- А? - Крис не сразу понял, куда Виктор переключился, - Зачем? Тебе мало на лед кинули?  
\- Твоей маме, конечно.  
\- Мне на лед тоже кинули достаточно. И все они стоят в ее номере. Не думаю, что нужно больше.  
\- Значит, нужно купить подарок.  
\- Ты нервничаешь? - Крис покосился на Виктора. - Тебя что, ни одна девушка с родителями не знакомила?  
Он, правда сам порядочно волновался, по совершенно непонятной для себя причине. Мама правильно сказала - она знакома с большинством его друзей, и не происходит ничего экстраординарного.  
\- Но ты не моя девушка, - рассмеялся Виктор.  
\- Правильно! Я - гораздо лучше.  
\- Вот поэтому я и должен произвести хорошее впечатление.  
\- Мы же просто поужинать идем, а не просить моей руки.  
\- Кстати, а со скольки лет в Швейцарии браки разрешены?  
\- Ооо, - засмеялся Крис. - Ты уже готов? А твоя девушка не против?  
\- А мы ничего не скажем моей несуществующей девушке. Может быть, все-таки зайдем за цветами? Какие твоя мама любит?  
\- Мама любит живые цветы, в горшках. А тащить иx отсюда это издевательство.  
\- Да уж, неудобно, - Виктор надул губы. - Но должен же я ей понравитmся.  
\- Я надеюсь, что понравишься.  
\- Для тебя это так важно?  
\- Кажется, для тебя это важнее? Еще раз - не переживай, моя мама не кусается.  
\- Прямо от сердца отлегло.  
\- Серьезно?_

_***  
Всё прошло гораздо легче, спокойнее и даже милее, чем опасались оба. Вернее, Крис не ожидал ничего плохого от мамы, но нет-нет, да и ловил себя на совершенно детском страхе “А вдруг он ей не понравится? А вдруг она не одобрит?”, хотя казалось бы, причем тут это вообще? А вот о том, что Виктору может не понравиться его мама, он не думал совсем - этот вариант был невероятным и не стоил рассмотрения.  
Местечко было достаточно тихим, еда вкусной, а разговоры очень быстро стали непринужденными. О любимой музыке, программах, образовании, планах на дальнейшую жизнь - соревновательную и вне льда. От ответов на некоторые вопросы Виктор мастерски уходил, перетекая в пространные рассуждения на связанные темы, на другие отвечал основательно и подробно.  
Крис слушал навострив уши, многое из этого он и сам о Викторе не знал - как-то речь не заходила.  
\- Когда я решу писать автобиографию, я знаю, кого позвать. Таких интересных вопросов мне никогда и никто не задавал!  
\- Ты уже думаешь о старости? - не удержался от шпильки Крис.  
\- Почему сразу о старости? Думаю, после Олимпиады можно что-нибудь выпустить. Типа, “Мой путь к славе”.  
\- Не будь таким самоуверенным, ты еще её не выиграл.  
\- Но и не проиграл.  
\- Это очень приятное предложение, месье Никифоров. Не уверена, что у меня найдется свободное время, но это звучит очень интересно. Может быть, если я буду участвовать в написании материалов, имя моего сына не будет появляться в ниx так часто, как сейчас?  
Виктор потупился.  
\- Мы с Крисом соревнуемся в одном виде спорта. И его имя в любом случае будет рядом с моим, хотя бы в турнирных таблицах и списках призеров соревнований.  
_

***  
\- Ты так улыбаешься, кто тебе там пишет? - ворвался в размышления Криса знакомый голос.  
\- Да никто… Вспомнил, как ты называл меня Крис-кис, и как я на тебя обиделся, когда узнал, что это не просто рифма.  
\- А потом ты завел кошку.  
\- Нет, именно благодаря Бао я это и узнал. Еще одна причина её любить.  
\- О да, свою кошку ты любишь гораздо больше чем меня.  
Крис поморщился, но парировал:  
\- Как и ты Маккачина.  
Оценив его тон Виктор не стал продолжать пикировку. Замолчал, то ли сердито, то ли растерянно поглядывая на Криса.  
Молчание разбила вошедшая в комнату Ева.  
\- Вы как обычно флиртуете или уже перешли к романтическим предложениям?  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу принимать никакие предложения раньше своих старших сестер! - Крис очнулся от своих запутанных мыслей, выдавил вполне бодрую улыбку и даже показал ей язык.  
\- Мы не родные!  
\- Думаешь, это имеет значение?  
Шутки на тему их с Виктором скорой свадьбы были любимыми у кузин уже не один год. Иногда Крис с удовольствием их поддерживал, иногда отмахивался, иногда даже сочинял истории на тему, вся суть которых сводилась к обещанию, что как только у кур появятся зубы, так сразу они и поженятся. Вот сегодня он ссылался на Шекспира, зная, что Ева поймет отсылку.

***  
Рождество в этом доме редко было шумным и многолюдным, но всегда было очень уютным. И одной из причин, почему Крис отказывался и от рождественских шоу в других странах, и от приглашений друзей отдохнуть в теплых краях было то, что ему по настоящему нравилось проводить праздники с родителями.  
Они обязательно украшали ёлку вместе с отцом, в сочельник. Вернее, когда Крис еще жил дома, они наряжали её в выходные неделей раньше, но став старше, он начал часто уезжать в декабре на шоу и соревнования, а потом и вовсе переехал, а традиция осталась.  
Небольшая елка уже стояла на тумбе, обмотанная гирляндой, и они все вместе - с отцом, сестрами и Виктором, отправились к коробке с украшениями: внести свой вклад в праздничное убранство дома, почувствовать Рождество кончиками пальцев.  
Охапку легких соломенных звездочек, окрашенных в разные цвета, Крис развесил по всем маминым цветам, у которых нашлись подходящие большие листья и ветки, а высокое кашпо обернул гирляндой - нитью серебряных бусин, очень надеясь, что за его самоуправство и прикосновения к своим цветам, любящая и заботливая мама не открутит ему голову. Успокаивало только отсутствие в доме каминной полки, на которую эту голову она могла бы поставить, да и над дверью уже висели сосновые лапы.  
Крис не заметил, как негромко заиграл рождественский джаз, музыка заставила его пританцовывать вокруг мебели. На кухне мама устроилась в своем кресле, и негромко подпевала White Christmas.  
\- Я подумал, это Бао мурлычет, - улыбнулся Крис.  
Мама подняла с подставки ложку и погрозила ему, Крис с готовность подставил голову, но вместо того, чтобы стукнуть по лбу, мама взъерошила ему волосы, и погладила по голове.  
\- Всё в порядке, хороший мой?  
\- Ммм? - мол, что у меня может быть не в порядке.  
\- Я рада, что вы остались друзьями, это не у всех получается.  
\- Маам, - он укоризненно посмотрел на нее.  
\- Я не лезу в ваши отношения, вы взрослые люди, но я чувствую как ты злишься.  
Крис так и застыл, а потом выпрямился, встряхнул головой.  
\- Всё в порядке, мам. У нас всё в порядке.  
\- Думаю, мой подарок тебе точно понравится.  
\- А что там?  
\- Узнаешь завтра. Санта приносит подарки в Рождественскую ночь.  
\- Только хорошим мальчикам.  
На кухню, кажется, прямо сквозь закрытую дверь, просочился Виктор: подошел, приобнял Криса за талию - тот на мгновение откинул голову на его плечо, но потом опомнился и встал ровно, не сбрасывая, впрочем руку Виктора. Мама улыбнулась, лица Виктора он не видел, лишь слышал его голос у самого уха:  
\- С украшениями мы закончили. Мадам Джакометти, мы ждем дальнейших указаний.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Рождество в этом доме редко было шумным и многолюдным, но всегда было очень уютным. И одной из причин, почему Крис отказывался и от рождественских шоу в других странах, и от приглашений друзей отдохнуть в теплых краях было то, что ему по настоящему нравилось проводить праздники с родителями.  
Они обязательно украшали ёлку вместе с отцом, в сочельник. Вернее, когда Крис еще жил дома, они наряжали её в выходные неделей раньше, но став старше, он начал часто уезжать в декабре на шоу и соревнования, а потом и вовсе переехал, а традиция осталась.  
Небольшая елка уже стояла на тумбе, обмотанная гирляндой, и они все вместе - с отцом, сестрами и Виктором, отправились к коробке с украшениями: внести свой вклад в праздничное убранство дома, почувствовать Рождество кончиками пальцев.  
Охапку легких соломенных звездочек, окрашенных в разные цвета, Крис развесил по всем маминым цветам, у которых нашлись подходящие большие листья и ветки, а высокое кашпо обернул гирляндой - нитью серебряных бусин, очень надеясь, что за его самоуправство и прикосновения к своим цветам, любящая и заботливая мама не открутит ему голову. Успокаивало только отсутствие в доме каминной полки, на которую эту голову она могла бы поставить, да и над дверью уже висели сосновые лапы.  
Крис не заметил, как негромко заиграл рождественский джаз, музыка заставила его пританцовывать вокруг мебели. На кухне мама устроилась в своем кресле, и негромко подпевала White Christmas*.  
\- Я подумал, это Бао мурлычет, - улыбнулся Крис.  
Мама подняла с подставки ложку и погрозила ему, Крис с готовность подставил голову, но вместо того, чтобы стукнуть по лбу, мама взъерошила ему волосы, и погладила по голове.  
\- Всё в порядке, хороший мой?  
\- Ммм? - мол, что у меня может быть не в порядке.  
\- Я рада, что вы остались друзьями, это не у всех получается.  
\- Маам, - он укоризненно посмотрел на нее.  
\- Я не лезу в ваши отношения, вы взрослые люди, но я чувствую как ты злишься.  
Крис так и застыл, а потом выпрямился, встряхнул головой.  
\- Всё в порядке, мам. У нас всё в порядке.  
\- Думаю, мой подарок тебе точно понравится.  
\- А что там?  
\- Узнаешь завтра. Санта приносит подарки в Рождественскую ночь.  
\- Только хорошим мальчикам.  
На кухню, кажется, прямо сквозь закрытую дверь, просочился Виктор: подошел, приобнял Криса за талию - тот на мгновение откинул голову на его плечо, но потом опомнился и встал ровно, не сбрасывая, впрочем руку Виктора. Мама улыбнулась, лица Виктора он не видел, лишь слышал его голос у самого уха:  
\- С украшениями мы закончили. Мадам Джакометти, командуйте дальше.

***  
Рождественское утро, как и положено приличному праздничному утру, когда в семье нет маленьких детей, готовых вскочить за подарками на рассвете, началось для всех где-то после полудня. А для Криса еще и с головной болью - виски ныли, не сильно, но неприятно. Слишком много спал, или слишком мало, или встал не с той ноги, какая разница? Нужно было вспомнить, где у мамы хранится аптечка и решить эту проблема.  
Виктор, после нескольких попыток расшевелить Криса, недружелюбно отмахнувшегося от его вопросов, тоже выглядел кисло. И даже на предложение мамы Криса открыть свой подарок “двойной, как всегда”, отреагировал кривой ухмылкой. Поблагодарил, правда, за очередной шарф очень тепло, с приличествующими “Не стоило так беспокоиться” и поцелуями в щеки.  
И мама начала хмуриться, глядя на них. Спросила у Криса, всё ли в порядке, но положительным ответом совсем не удовлетворилась и продолжила кидать обеспокоенные взгляды. Отцу до второй чашки кофе не было дела, ни до Рождества, ни до окружающей действительности в принципе, как и в любое другое утро года. Сегодня это радовало - не хотелось, чтобы и отец задавал вопросы, на которые Крису нечего было ответить.  
Крис и Виктор очень неловко столкнулись вчера на кухне. Один мыл руки, после загрузки посудомойки, второй подошёл взять стакан для сока... Стаканы висели справа от Криса на креплении, слишком высоко, чтобы дотянуться издалека, а попросить Криса подвинуться, Виктор то ли не додумался, уже полусонный, то ли просто не захотел. Оперся о его левое плечо, поднимаясь на цыпочки, прижался грудью к его спине. Взять стакан Виктор не успел, Крис дернул плечом сбрасывая его руку и оттолкнул от себя так, что Виктор чуть не потерял равновесие. На недоуменный взгляд лишь пожал плечами:  
\- Ты мог просто попросить, - привычное поведение Виктора, любящего прикосновения, любящего объятия, не меньше чем сам Крис, сегодня вызывало раздражение.  
Самыми счастливыми в комнате были Лорин и Ева: радостно шуршали коробками, перебрасывались упаковочной лентой, которую тут же утаскивала Бао, и всем своим видом напоминали: вот оно, Рождество. В какой-то момент прилетело уже в Криса - спасибо, не коробкой, а мягким свертком, завернутым в крафт-бумагу. Точно такой же приземлился на колени к Виктору.  
Вчера именно кузины спасли праздник: именно из-за рассказов Евы о её работе с детьми, забавных историй о подопечных и даже жалоб на коллег и начальство, атмосфера за столом из хмурой превратилась в расслабленную. Крис перестал сидеть уткнувшись взглядом в свою тарелку и включился в разговор, Виктор выкрутил на полную обаяние и сыпал комплиментами и сожалениями, что учителя в его детстве были совсем не такими. Потом заговорили о путешествиях, девушки распрашивали Виктора о Японии и так незаметно все засиделись заполночь.  
\- Ну же, открывай скорее! - услышал Крис и потянул за зеленую ленту, уворачиваясь от кошачьей лапы. Кошка тоже хотела узнать, что такое интересное дарят её хозяину? Приятно шуршащая бумага скрывала что-то очень ярко-красное и очень мягкое, Крис огладил вещь, потом прошелся рукой по спине Бао, куда же без нее, а уже потом развернул подарок. Красной и мягкой оказалась длинная худи с капюшоном.  
С белоснежной надписью курсивом на спине: “Если потерялся - вернуть Виктору”. Крис на секунду зажмурился. Когда он открыл глаза, менее реальной толстовка не стала. Зато Виктор напротив него развернул и показывал, что в его подарке - белая толстовка, с красной надписью: “Я - Виктор”. Первая буква имени на обеих толстовках была увенчана крошечной короной, а росчерки напоминали след конька, контуром которого и заканчивались.  
\- Как это мило, - сказал Виктор.  
Крис рассмеялся:  
\- Не думаю, что это мне поможет.  
\- Почему же?  
Крис неопределенно взмахнул рукой, пытаясь выразить, что-то, чему не мог подобрать слов. И переключился на другое:  
\- А вам понравились подарки? - и выслушал уверения, что подарки чудесные, и от него, и от Виктора, и от дяди с тетей. Это радовало.  
\- А что ты подарил Виктору? Я не вижу коробку, - спросила Лорин.  
Крис смутился:  
\- Я не ожидал, что он прилетит...  
Судя по взглядам сестер, за такое они обе готовы были убить его: как можно оставить кого-то без рождественского подарка?  
Положение спасла мама.  
\- Виктор, ты даже не спросил про второй подарок. А мы решили, что сегодня, в свой день рождения, ты должен получить свой праздник.  
\- О, - удивился Виктор, но не успел ничего спросить дополнительно, ему на колени упал конверт.  
\- Мы забронировали вам столик в ресторане, на центральной площади, его недавно открыли греки, поэтому он работает даже в Рождество.  
\- Нам?  
\- Тебе и Крису, а мы с девочками останемся дома смотреть кино! - отходя мама похватила крутящуюся под колени кошку, и села, устраив ее на коленях. - Ты все равно не любишь “Реальную любовь”.  
Крис опешил, как быстро всё решили за него. А он, в отличии от Виктора, “Реальную любовь” любил и не отказался бы пересмотреть. А Виктор слушал поздравления с днём рождения, рассыпался в благодарностях перед его родителями и кажется предвкушал праздник.

***  
\- Совы не то, чем кажутся, ты же сам постоянно так говорил. Это кажется из сериала?  
\- Да, “Твин Пикс”, маме нравится. Ну и при чем тут “совы”?  
\- Помнишь ты жаловался на Ромена? На причины, по которой он тебя бросил?  
\- Ромен? - Крис замолчал и уставился на Виктора, пытаясь понять, о ком он говорит и куда клонит.  
\- Вы встречались, года три назад, кажется? И он решил, что мы с тобой пара, приревновал к видео.  
\- Ромен... Точно, Ромен, - Крис улыбнулся, - я так давно о нем не вспоминал… А ведь тогда думал, что у нас с ним всё серьезно… Я помню, ты тогда поставил мне очень мрачный показательный, Red Right Hand**, но совсем забыл, что мы расстались из-за тебя. Это было четыре года назад. Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе казалось, что у вас с Юри все серьезно, а закончилось всё также как у меня тогда?  
\- Забавно, что ты помнишь про номер, но совсем забыл имя своего парня.  
\- Забавно, что про моего бывшего парня помнишь ты.  
\- Крис, я стараюсь помнить о том, что для тебя важно. Но нет, я не о том, как все у нас закончилось. Ты помнишь то видео?  
\- Не очень. Наверное, я его даже сохранял, но сколько подобного тогда было? Это так важно?  
\- Не очень, но так проще объяснить. Сейчас найду.  
Виктор дотянулся до лежащего на краю стола телефона и, после недолгого поиска протянул его Крису. Видеоряд без звука, судя по оформлению и надписям, отрывок из японской передачи. На видео попало, как они втроем с Ямато, хореографом японского шоу, в котором тогда выступали, что-то обсуждали, сидя над катком, на балконе для прессы. Постановку общих номеров, наверное? Виктор посередине, а Крис и Ямато по обе стороны от него. Вездесущие японские операторы засняли крупным планом несколько минут их разговора - Ямато показывал что-то на своем планшете, а Виктор и Крис смотрели и иногда комментировали. Если вначале, все сидели на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, то в ходе разговора, жестикулируя и показывая на экран, Крис пододвигался все ближе и ближе к Виктору. И еще ближе! В какой-то момент, не отрывая взгляда от планшета в руках Ямато, видимо стремясь разглядеть все лучше, Крис сдвинулся настолько, что почти свалился со своего сидения, и Виктор приобнял его за спину, и придержал за бедро, помогая сохранить равновесие. Еще несколько фраз, и они оба смеются, и Крис обнимает Виктора обеими руками, наваливается на него, склоняется, хохоча, почти утыкаясь в его колени, а Ямато качает головой, глядя на них. На этом кадре видео закончилось, а Крис все-таки воскресил в памяти то дурацкое расставание с человеком, с которым, как ему казалось, они друг друга любили и строили долговременные совместные планы.  
\- Ты был прав, я вспомнил. Это видео мне предъявляли как доказательство наших с тобой отношений и моих ему измен... И ты именно тогда перестал называть меня “Крис-кис”. Но, мне казалось, что Юри умнее, и не будет верить подобному? Да и новых слухов про нас с тобой не появлялось, кажется?  
\- Юри здесь совсем ни при чём. Вернее, Юри действительно очень умен и не поверил бы слухам не поговорив со мной... Вот только, знаешь, много лет все вокруг верили в то, что мы с тобой пара.  
\- Ну, не все, не преувеличивай. Ты сейчас хочешь сказать, что дружба со мной и эти слухи доставляют тебе проблемы, и ты хочешь... - Крис замолчал, вспоминая, как ему самому пришлось тогда выбирать. Уверения, что на видео Ромен видит обычное дружеское общение, не помогло: как оказалось, он долго изучал все представленные в желтой прессе и на фанатских сайтах доказательства и убедился, что между Виктором и Крисом что-то было в прошлом, но надеялся, что в прошлом оно и осталось. Но сейчас Ромену стало очевидно, что ничего не закончилось, и он не хотел это терпеть. И Крис мог пообещать, что подобного больше не повторится и, что если Ромену будет спокойнее, он с Виктором прекратит даже дружеское общение, и, пока парень собирал вещи, он несколько раз порывался его остановить подобными словами, но... не смог заставить себя. Не смог убедить себя, что оно того стоит. Ведь если Ромен ему настолько не доверяет, что вместо вопросов начал с обвинений, можно ли их действительно назвать близкими людьми?  
\- Я тоже не задумывался до недавнего времени, все или не все. Мне казалось, что среди наших это гуляет только как как шутка, журналисты зарабатывают на громких статьях и слухах деньги, а верят, если верят, только фанатки-шипперы. - Виктор замолчал. Задумчиво поболтал остатками шампанского в бокале, а потом допил их одним глотком. Дождался пока внимательный официант вновь наполнит бокал, и продолжил. - Каждого встречного я конечно не спрашивал, и среди фан-групп соцопрос не проводил. Но…  
\- Но?  
\- Но таких людей если не большинство, то очень близко.  
\- Мне кажется, ты пьян.  
\- Я выпил не больше, чем ты. Один бокал шампанского… Я разговаривал с Яковом после шоу, предупреждал, что уеду на несколько дней. И он очень просил, чтобы я прекратил страдать ерундой, разобрался “со своими парнями” и сосредоточился на тренировках, раз я решил поехать на чемпионат Европы. Я не обратил на его слова внимания, Яков недоволен моим поведением последние лет семнадцать и вряд ли это изменится, - Виктор улыбнулся Крису, и в этой улыбке тот увидел воспоминание обо всех случаях, когда месье Фельцман был недоволен ими обоими, и не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. - А потом, я звонил Юрке, просил три дня, пока я здесь, присмотреть за Маккачином. Потом я вернусь, а он уедет к деду в Москву. И эта ехидная зараза, как только услышал, что я еду в Швейцарию, сразу же обрадовался: “О, ты понял, что с Кацудоном тебе ничего не светит и решил вернуться к своему швейцарцу?” И на мой вопрос даже соизволил пояснить, что во-первых, я Юри не достоин, а во-вторых, ты ему нравишься, потому что у тебя тоже кошка... Я не понимаю его логику, её вообще невозможно понять.  
\- Невозможный мальчишка. Ты хочешь сказать, что твоё окружение на катке верит в слухи про нас? - второй бокал Крис выпил залпом. Направление этого разговора вызывало в нём чувство беспомощности. Как тогда с Роменом - не очень вовремя Виктор про него напомнил - когда было ясно, что бы Крис не сказал, это не поможет.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что даже твоя мама уверена, что я бросил тебя ради Юри, - совершенно спокойно, будто речь о чём-то совсем неважном, продолжил Виктор.  
\- Ты и бросил, в какой-то степени... - может быть и не такая уж плохая идея напиться шампанским? - Впервые я почувствовал, что отношения занимают в твоей жизни места больше, чем я.  
Ресторан, кроме вывески и графика работы ничем не выделялся среди прочих в городе и так же пестрел праздничным оформлением: горели гирлянды огней, на столах стояли свечи в подсвечниках, для немногочисленных в этот день посетителей - было занято всего три столика - из динамиков негромко звучали рождественские песни, а что-то важное в жизни Криса медленно, но неумолимо, летело в тартарары.  
Он придвинул к себе тарелку с десертом, сильно напоминающим штрудель, и широко улыбнулся одними губами:  
\- Я поговорю с мамой. Мне казалось, я ей всё объяснил еще давно, до того, как познакомил вас. Она что-то сказала тебе? - и не давая Виктору времени ответить, усмехнулся, - а, впрочем, неважно. Я так понимаю, следующее Рождество я буду встречать без тебя?  
\- Крис-кис... - давно похороненное обращение прошлось шершавым кошачьим языком по нервам, и улыбка сползла с губ Криса, как капли воды по стоящему на сбоку ведерку со льдом и бутылкой шампанского  
\- Мне кажется, тебе не стоит называть меня так. Особенно сейчас.  
\- Слышишь ли ты, о чем я тебе сегодня говорю? - Виктор тоже больше не улыбался, и смотрел на Криса очень внимательно.  
\- Ммм, - задумался Крис, - думаю, да. Слухи о нас совсем вышли из под контроля, и если раньше ты с удовольствием потешался над ними, то теперь они стали тебе мешать. Мне приятно, что ты приехал поговорить об этом лично, а не по телефону.  
\- Кристоф Джакометти! - Виктор повысил голос. - Услышь меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Виктор, я слышу тебя, - Крис вздохнул, - и я понимаю, что это твои отношения, и они важны для тебя, и чем-то всегда приходится жертвовать.  
\- Отно-что? Так, давай ты несколько минут помолчишь, и я начну сначала? Может быть, мы закажем еще десерт?  
\- Лучше еще шампанского, - Крис вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
\- Никакого шампанского. У меня и так ощущение, будто я не по-английски говорю, а по-русски, и ты совсем меня не понимаешь.  
\- Но...  
\- Ты будешь молчать и слушать. Сделай мне такой подарок на день рождения, пожалуйста. Раз уж о более вещественном ты в этом году забыл... А я только сейчас я понял, почему, - рассеяно произнес Виктор, а потом продолжил жестко: - Я уже целый час пытаюсь объяснить тебе, что иногда слухи не имеют под собой никаких реальных оснований. И делать выводы, не убедившись в их правдивости, так же глупо, как поступил тогда Ромен. Мы с Юри - не пара. Мы не встречаемся. Между нами нет отношений. И я вообще не ожидал, что так подумаешь ты.  
\- Не делай из меня дурака, пожалуйста. Кольцо на твоем пальце, прилюдное объявление о помолвке... оно точно было на английском. И очень сложно было сделать неверные выводы.  
\- Знаешь... Юри действительно подарил мне кольцо. И я действительно подтвердил при всех тогда про свадьбу. Он очень волновался перед финалом Гран При, а я хотел его отвлечь... - Виктор вздохнул. - А получилось все как всегда… - пробормотал он- Я действительно до сих пор не знаю, кто нравится Юри - парни или девушки, или всё это вообще его не интересует. Даже вынуждая его катать “Эрос”, я не лез в его постель.  
Виктор со вздохом отставил пустой бокал и подозвал официанта.  
\- Если ты не хочешь десерт, я закажу нам горячий шоколад? Если он тут есть.  
\- То есть, ты по-прежнему полностью гетеросексуален и как я мог подумать иначе? - спросил Крис после того, как официант удалился.  
\- Меня не очень волнует, если ты сомневаешься в моей гетеросексуальности. Я сам верил в неё лет до девятнадцати. Мне просто кажется, что людей, которые делают неверные выводы о моей личной жизни и так слишком много. Послушай, в один из моих первых дней в Хасецу, когда Юри только начал со мной разговаривать, и задавать вопросы, он спросил, всё ли в порядке, у нас с тобой. Я знал, что вы давно знакомы и иногда общаетесь, поэтому не удивился такому вопросу, и ответил, что да, у нас всё в порядке. И уже после короткой программы, на финале Гран При, объясняя свое желание прекратить работу со мной, Юри сказал, что меньше всего хотел влезать в наши отношения и должен обязательно извиниться перед тобой за свое поведение. И я понял, какой я идиот, и о чем он меня спрашивал сначала.  
Крис с трудом переваривал все услышанное. Его мир рассыпался огоньками гирлянд и собирался вновь, во что-то непонятное.  
\- То есть, и Юри считает нас парой?  
\- Да. И Юри. Он даже не сомневался в этом, и, кажется, по этой причине, меньше меня опасался. И до сих пор чувствует себя очень очень виноватым за свое поведение на банкете в Сочи и за то, что за этот год мог внести разлад в наши отношения. И, судя по всему, не так уж он и не прав.  
\- У нас с тобой нет отношений. - Всё было проще, чем Крис думал. Все было гораздо сложнее. - Спасибо, что объяснил, я действительно всё не так понял.  
Виктор молчал принял у официанта обе порции шоколада и протянул одну Крису.  
\- У нас с тобой нет отношений... И именно поэтому, подумав, что я встречаюсь с Юри, ты решаешь перестать со мной общаться?  
Крис не нашёл, что ответить. Он уткнулся в чашку с шоколадом, но не смог сделать и глотка - любимый с детства напиток не вызывал сейчас интереса. Подарок Виктору на день рождения… Крис чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Почему Виктор затеял всё так? 

***  
Он не заметил, как оказался на улице. Вроде бы извинился и пообещал скоро вернуться, и пошел в сторону туалета, но вот он уже стоит под ночными огнями рождественского города. Снежинок только не хватает, губами ловить: Виктор всегда так делал, попадая зимой под снег, и не боялся ангины, говорил, что ему не холодно.  
Крис спустился с крыльца и отошел на пару шагов в сторону, пропуская выходящую из ресторана семью с радостно смеющимися детьми.  
\- Каток, пойдемте на каток, - разбил его раздумья детский голос.  
Крис и внимания не обратил, что в окружении ярмарочных домиков прячется каток - деревянный борт увит еловыми лапами, огоньки по периметру, и люди, которые лед видят несколько раз в году, неспешно двигаются по кругу, довольные жизнью и праздником.  
Надоевшая до оскомины, но праздничная Last Christmas*** сменилась на что-то блюзовое. Крис прислушался - незнакомый женский голос пел Les mots blues****:  
“Я ей скажу, нежные слова, которые делают людей счастливыми, любовные истории без нежных слов, неизвестны”  
Стало горько. У него правильных слов не нашлось, как и у героя этой песни.  
На плечи упало пальто, а сверху обхватили руки, не давая дернуться.  
\- У нас говорят, “отморожу уши назло бабушке”, неужели я настолько старый?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты решил замерзнуть и заболеть, чтобы мне стало стыдно?  
Пальто согревало озябшее тело, руки Виктора не отпускали и вызывали смутные мысли.  
\- Вик... - Крис не договорил даже имя. Дыхание перехватило.  
\- Ты уже не кис, да. А я только недавно это понял.  
Крису давно не семнадцать, но Виктор по-прежнему действует на него ошеломляюще.  
Какого черта вообще?  
Крис одним слитным движением развернулся в кольце удерживающих его рук - Виктор придержал его пальто, не позволяя Крис вновь остаться в одной рубашке, но объятия не ослабил. Крис откинулся в его руках назад, прогибаясь почти как в бауэре, позволяя удерживать себя, доверяя силе Виктора и своему равновесию.  
\- Виктор, - очень мягко, перекатывая по языку каждую букву, произнес Крис, - Если ты сейчас меня не отпустишь, я тебя поцелую. У тебя есть последний шанс перевести все в шутку.  
И, считая очевидным, что для возражения достаточно и секунды, позволил себе то, чего так давно хотелось: попробовал губы Виктора на вкус сначала легкими касаниями, потом увеличивая напор, делая поцелуй глубже.  
У поцелуев был вкус шоколада и праздничных обещаний. Виктор крепко держал его, но это Крис почти прижимал Виктора к перилам крыльца, чувствуя сквозь распахнутое пальто жар его тела.  
На катке заиграла Twelve Days Of Christmas*****, и Крис все-таки вспомнил, что они на улице, холода он совсем не чувствовал. Он немного отодвинулся, и Виктор позволил ему это, отпуская наконец.  
Виктор, с ироничной улыбкой на зацелованных губах смотрел, как Крис все-таки надевает и застегивает на все пуговицы пальто, поправляет ворот и превращается в привычного спокойного улыбчивого Криса  
\- Значит, я все понял правильно? - спросил Виктор.  
\- О? - Крис не собирался облегчать ему жизнь.  
\- Ты в меня влюблен?  
\- Мы можем сейчас поехать ко мне.  
\- Что, так сразу, на первом свидании?  
\- Даже без первого свидания. Ты расплатился? Я вызову такси.  
\- Я расплатился. Но мы не поедем к тебе.  
\- Что?  
\- Не сейчас.  
Крис замер, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.  
\- То есть, всё неправильно понял уже я?  
Виктор шагнул к нему, стирая сомнения с губ Криса поцелуем.  
\- Не сейчас, а не “не сегодня”. Посмотри как тут красиво. Я хочу немного погулять.  
Крис рассмеялся:  
\- Ты невыносим.  
\- А ты не допил шоколад! Давай возьмем новый с собой, смотри, вон там продают.  
\- В день знакомства ты также потащил меня гулять.  
\- Ну, познакомились мы еще за год до этого, но если ты хочешь считать это нашей традицией, то я не против.  
Это оказалось неожиданно забавно и мило: гулять по городскому празднику. Вернее, как “гулять”? Крис позволил купить себе шоколад, отчего поцелуи стали вдвое слаще. А потом целенаправленно повел Виктора на другую сторону площади, к дороге, где стояли такси. По пути они обзавелись целым пакетом всевозможной праздничной чепухи: имбирным печеньем, ёлочными шарами, смешными свечами в виде оленей. Но Крис не позволял Виктору и на шаг отклониться в сторону от их цели.  
\- Ты так торопишься, - тот пытался говорить шутливо, но губы были слишком зацелованными, а взгляд затуманенным.  
\- А ты слишком много сегодня говоришь.  
\- Ты непривычно настойчивый.  
\- Возможно, не только меня, но и тебя ждут внезапные открытия.

***  
Утро могло бы стать неловким, но заспанный и лохматый Виктор на соседней подушке был таким забавным и таким привычным. Он улыбался и не слушал аргументы Криса, что пора вставать и ехать забирать Бао, а вместо этого целовал его везде, куда мог дотянуться, не отрываясь от постели сам. Крис не сопротивлялся. Кошка, конечно, прекрасно проведет еще полдня с его родителями, не первый и не последний раз остается у них. А когда у него самого будет такое утро?  
Последнее он сказал вслух, подтверждая слова Виктора, что спешить некуда.  
\- Завтра и послезавтра.  
\- Такое же утро будет завтра. И послезавтра. И каждый раз, когда ты захочешь.  
Звучало слишком идеально, чтобы в это верить, но сегодня Крису хотелось верить, и он позволил поцелуям Виктора избавить себя от сомнений.  
Не первое утро для них двоих в одной кровати. Даже не сотое, скорее всего, но кто их считал.  
Крис, прищурившись - он еще не надел линзы - следил, как подрумяниваются овсяные вафли, Виктор заправлял кофеварку.  
В его квартире Виктор вел себя как дома, не спрашивал, что где лежит. И, вспомнив, что вчера именно Виктор открывал дверь своим ключом, Крис почувствовал щемящую нежность. Все казалось сейчас таким правильным.  
Всё так знакомо, привычно, но немного по-другому. Виктор слизнул капельку меда с пальцев, и Крис отвлекся от завтрака настолько, что кофе пришлось допивать остывшим.  
Виктор слишком серьезно говорил, и слишком нежно улыбался, не упускал ни одной возможности прикоснуться к Крису. Виктор не давал ему ни единого шанса думать о чем-то, кроме него.  
Но, Крис, все-таки вспомнил про подарки.  
Когда он достал из шкафа три разноцветных свертка, Виктор невероятно удивился:  
\- Что это?  
Крис укоризненно посмотрел на него:  
\- Подарки! Рождество и твой день рождения, ты забыл? Надо забрать мои от родителей, кстати, когда за Бао поедем.  
\- Я думал, что ты ничего не покупал мне в этом году.  
\- Ну, тут не всё тебе, конечно. - Крис отодвинул одну из коробок, завернутую в пленку, разукрашенную узором в виде кошачьих следов, - вот этот ты должен передать Юре.  
Но Виктор всё еще выглядел пораженным, поэтому Крис поспешил пояснить:  
\- Я действительно не ждал, что ты приедешь, и хотел отдать тебе всё на чемпионате Европы. Ну же, ты что, не будешь распаковывать?  
Блестящие ленты и шелестящая бумага, Виктор разворачивал все улыбаясь совершенно завороженно, и кажется, был доволен обнаруженным в коробках.  
\- А я думал, что мой подарок, на это Рождество это ты.  
\- О, не будь таким собственником, рабство уже давно отменили.  
\- И все же, тебе очень подойдет эта лента, - Виктор взял красный бант, который уже покинул коробку, и потянулся прилепить его на Криса, но тот отмахнулся, не позволяя ему.  
\- Мне не пойдет красный.  
\- Значит, в белой ленточке? - упаковка на коробках, на счастье Виктора, была разных цветов.  
\- Не думаю. Возможно, это ты мой подарок?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *White Christmas - в оригинале исполнял Билл Кросби еще в 1941 году, но есть такая куча каверов, что каждый найдет по вкусу. Я очень люблю версию от Glee [ютуб](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwPAGzENqiU)  
> **Red Right Hand - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds [ютуб](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrxePKps87k)  
> ***Last Christmas - песня Wham! [ютуб](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8gmARGvPlI)  
> ****les mots bleus - а это Christophe но мне нравится версия с женским вокалом [ютуб](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNclJ-PvO2E)  
> *****Twelve days of Christmas - английская народная песня, известная аж с 18 века. Некто получает от своей «истинной любви» подарки: куропаток, горлиц, кур, дроздов, кольца, гусей, лебедей, доярок, леди, лордов, волынщиков и барабанщиков. Песню также исполняли примерно все, вот версия от Гару [ютуб](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHUqq-Ip0VY)


	3. Эпилог. 3 года спустя

Предновогоднее безумие, творящееся вокруг изрядно Юру бесило. Гирлянды, огни, пластиковые еловые ветви на каждом столбе, блестящие шары - город украсили к празднику чуть ли не месяц назад, расклеили пожелания “Счастливого нового года”, но в сочетании с привычной декабрьской слякотью, это создавало не новогоднее настроение, а раздражало. Ненужный хайп, вокруг обычного, в общем-то праздника. Ежегодного. Будто, что-то изменится, кроме календарной даты.  
Если быть честным, сегодня Юру раздражало вообще всё. В том числе и Маккачин, который сейчас пришел и положил голову ему на голые колени. До этого, на прогулке, он с удовольствие уронил Юру в большую, холодную и очень грязную лужу. И, сейчас, Юра вынужден был закинуть все свои вещи в машинку - промок он с ног до головы, поэтому сидел закутавшись в толстовку, которая очень удачно обнаружилась в прихожей на сушилке. Длинная, теплая и мягкая, но с раздражающим “Я - Виктор” на спине. И с дурацкой короной над “V”, будто кто-нибудь не в курсе самомнения ее владельца.  
Он - не Виктор, и давно уже даже не хочет быть на него похожим, но вынужден сидеть тут и ждать, пока будет в чем ехать домой. Просто потому, что Виктору опять приспичило сорваться и улететь в свою Швейцарию. Юру тоже звали, и когда Юра послал Виктора с его дурацкими идеями по известному маршруту - с те же предложением ему позвонил и Крис. Делать Юре больше нечего, сразу после чемпионата России куда-то лететь.  
А, вот погулять с Маккачином Юра, уже привычно согласился. Понятно, что на два дня собаку куда-то тащить - то еще издевательство. Маккачин не виноват в том, что его хозяин - сумасшедший.  
И вот, он тут, валяется на Диване, скучает и сёрфит в интернете.  
Можно, конечно, найти в шкафу у Виктора еще и джинсы с курткой и уехать уже домой, но, во-первых, ботинки у Юры промокли тоже, а во-вторых, копаться в шкафу Виктора он не готов и под страхом пяти “бабочек” в произвольной программе - мало ли, какие там скелеты.  
Дудл на главной гугла сообщил, что сегодня - Рождество по григорианскому календарю. И вслед за этим пришла мысль, что наверное стоит поздравить с праздником того же Криса, ну и Джей Джея.  
С первым не возникло никаких проблем: побольше праздничных смайликов, фото Маккачина с рождественским фильтром в виде красного колпака. Но, уже занеся палец, чтобы набрать сообщение Джей Джею, он понял, что не против был бы его увидеть, и быстро прикинув, что в Канаде время близится к обеду, нажал на иконку видеовызова.  
Джей Джей ответил не сразу, и появился на экране прикрывая зевок рукой.  
Юра усмехнулся:  
\- Доброе утро! С Рождеством!  
Джей Джей немного сонно улыбнулся:  
\- Ты решил меня поздравить? О, спасибо! У вас же Рождество не сегодня празднуют?  
\- У нас празднуют Новый Год, а Рождество - больше религиозный праздник. Мы с дедушкой его вообще не празднуем. А так, да, больше празднуют в январе. Ну, знаешь, юлианский и григорианский календарь, разница дат и всё такое прочее.  
\- Проходили в школе.  
\- Так что ты попросил у Санты на Рождество?  
\- Думаешь, я был достаточно хорошим, чтобы получать подарки, а не угольки?  
\- Ну, не обязательно же он принесет тебе подарки. Просто, чего бы ты пожелал, если бы Санта Клаус существовал?  
\- Чтобы у меня росли оценки за компоненты, как у тебя на национальных.  
Юра закрыл лицо рукой, чуть не выронив телефон.  
\- Ты смотрел?  
\- Конечно! Я должен знать, как дела у моих соперников. Плюс пять баллов ко второй оценке с финала гран при - прогрес достойный восхищения.  
\- Я посмотрю, какие у тебя оценки будут на чемпионате Канады.  
\- Какие Санта подарит! - рассмеялся в ответ Джей Джей.  
\- Я хочу поставить новый показательный, к чемпионату Европы, - перевел тему с оценок Юра.  
\- Так зачем тебе новая программа? У тебя же есть этот вальс.  
\- “Мой ласковый и нежный зверь”. Терпеть его не могу. Надеялся, что привыкну и вкатаю, но хватит! Хотя бы для показательного я могу выбрать музыку сам?  
\- Ты уже знаешь, что хочешь?  
\- Что-нибудь, под что не катался Виктор.  
\- Единственный критерий? Виктор?  
\- Нет, ну музыка мне понравится должна. Просто я уже зарубил пару идей из классики, потому что опять будет “По стопам Виктора Никифорова”.  
\- Будто тебе так не нравится Виктор.  
\- Мне не нравится, когда нас сравнивают. У него конечно день рождения сегодня, но давай не будем о Викторе?  
\- Как пожелаешь. Так какую программу ты хочешь? Классику?  
\- Слишком много классики.  
\- Ты не любишь классику? - Джей Джей действительно удивился.  
\- Я люблю классику. Но нереально найти музыку, которую никто еще не взял в этом сезоне и под которую не катал Виктор.  
\- Ты предлагал не говорить о нём.  
Юра выругался и упал лицом в диван.  
\- Мы говорим о музыке.  
\- Программу тебе будет Виктор ставить?  
\- Ну да, наверное, - было видно, что Юра пожимает плечами, - у него классно выходит, и Якову нравится.  
\- И тебе?  
\- Ну да. И не надо никуда ехать. Но я хочу выбрать музыку сам. Ну может с твоей помощью. - пробурчал Юра не поднимая головы.  
\- Доверяешь моему музыкальному вкусу?  
\- Нет! У человека, который катал под песню имени себя не может быть хорошего вкуса.  
\- “Я - Король Джей Джей! Никому не одержать надо мной победу”, - напел Джей Джей.  
\- Я знал, что ты это сделаешь!  
\- Конечно! “Просто следуй за мной.”  
\- О, заткнись! Я же теперь буду целый день ходить и петь.  
\- Неплохой подарок мне на Рождество, ты в моем фанклубе, - со смехом сказал Джей Джей.  
\- Договорились, куда вступить? - не стал протестовать Юра.  
\- Я пришлю тебе ссылку.  
\- Ой, блин, у меня телефон садится. Где-то тут была зарядка, - Юра пошарил рукой вокруг себя, огляделся по сторонам. Мелькнула смазаным движением окружающая обстановка. - Ничего невозможно найти, - выругавшись себе под нос, Юра бросил телефон на диван, - Я сейчас.  
Телефон очень удачно встал на диване под наклоном, так что Джей Джей видел комнату и самого Юру, расхаживающего из стороны в сторону в поисках. Сначала он понял, что кроме толстовки на Юре нет ничего больше, по крайней мере, из того, что можно было разглядеть - ниже толстовки Джей Джей увидел только голые ноги. А когда наконец смог отвести от них взгляд, успел разглядеть надпись на спине. “Victor”...  
\- Интересная у тебя толстовка.  
\- А? Это Виктора. Дурацкая! Его королевское величество…  
Юра наконец нашел вожделенное зарядное устройство, воткнул его в розетку и лег на диван, поставив телефон перед лицом.  
В Канаде бы за такое посадили. Точно. Совершенно определенно. Джей Джей сам ходил по очень тонкой грани, флиртуя с парнем еще до его совершеннолетия. Но, Юрию скоро девятнатдцать, и это переводит ситуацию из разряда "совершенно незаконная" в "слегка аморальная". Но, и аморальной она быть перестанет сразу, как Джей Джей и Изабелла перестанут трепать друг другу нервы и признают, что шутка с золотом и свадьбой порядочно затянулась: золото, есть и чемпионата мира, и чемпионата четырех континентов, и несколько медалей с национальных, есть, а вот жениться не хочется. По крайней мере сейчас. И на этой, совершенно прекрасной, умной, яркой, красивой девушке. Хорошим другом её видеть - да, наслаждаться, как она болеет за него вместе с сестрами на трибунах - обязательно, но не жениться, ни сейчас, ни когда либо. Возможно, Изабелла расцарапает ему всё лицо, или хлопнет дверью и больше никогда не заговорит. Или рассмеется "наконец-то! Ты такой придурок, Жан"  
Но если Жан Жак Леруа всего-навсего флиртует с едва совершеннолетним русским фигуристом, очаровательным словно феечка и злобным, словно дикий кот, то моральные принципы его кумира детства, Виктора Никифорова, и его взаимоотношения с этим самым коллегой, тема подходящая для уголовного преследования. Если, конечно, кто-то узнает. Совершенно случайно заметит и догадается, как заметил и догадался Джей. Самое неприятное открытие в его жизни, ну после того, как в младшей школе он понял, что Санты не существует. Конечно, совершенно очевидно, что все по взаимному согласию, и на разницу в возрасте можно не обращать внимания. Слишком свободно ведет себя Юрий всегда с Виктором и слишком вольготно расположился сейчас в его квартире - Джей Джей узнал интерьер, который не раз видел на фото - чтобы думать о злоупотреблении и принуждении.  
\- Эй, - Юра помахал ладонью перед экраном. - Это "скайп" завис или ты?  
\- Что?  
\- Возвращайся в этот мир, - Плисецкий xмыкнул. - Так что насчет музыки? Макка, отвали, не сейчас!.. Есть предложения?  
\- Ммм... - за своими размышлениями Джей Джей уже забыл, о чем они говорили. - Ты слышал "Good News" от Apashe?  
Джей Джей смотрел на лицо по ту сторону экрана и очень старательно пытался не думать о том, что на самом деле связывает Юрия Плисецкого и Виктора Никифорова и как долго это всё у них продолжается. Его на самом деле это не касается, у ниx же с Юрой, ну просто общение, пусть иногда и скатывающееся в непонятный то ли флирт, да и то больше по сети, чем при встречах. Как-то слишком мало они для такого наедине общаются.  
\- Блин, название какое-то знакомое, не помню. Ладно, потом поищу. Ты меня слышишь вообще? Или снова подвис?  
Но отстранится от этих мыслей - что чертов Никифоров делает с Юрой не получалось. Совсем. И от этого становилось почему-то портилось настроение, аж тошно становилось  
\- Да, конечно, Юрий, - Джей Джей на автомате растянул губы в свою привычную лучезарную улыбку.  
\- Извини… меня там мама зовёт. Спасибо тебе еще раз за поздравления, мне пора. - и не дав Юре ничего сказать, нажал кнопку отключения. И только после того, как окно вызова погасло, заблокировал телефон и швырнул его в сторону, а потом шумно сквозь зубы выдоxнул и укнулся пылающим лбом в подушку.  
Не то Рождество, о котором мечтал Джей Джей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******Good News Apashe [ютуб](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FH3eCt-tUCU)


End file.
